The present invention relates to a toothbrush with a channel for redirecting at least a portion of a faucet stream.
Brushing teeth is an essential part of any oral hygiene routine. It is recommended that brushing be performed after every meal. However, if a person is not at home, a cup may not be readily available for rinsing after brushing.
Even if a cup is available, cups collect dirt and require frequent cleaning and may not be desirable for use. The use of paper cups solves this problem but is not environmentally friendly as it creates waste. Water directly from a faucet may be used for rinsing. However, it is difficult to get the water from the faucet to a user's mouth without a cup. It is difficult to get enough water using cupped hands. Furthermore, the use of cupped hands may create splashes and spillage. It is also awkward to reach the stream exiting the faucet directly. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and sanitary means for oral rinsing after brushing.